


Where You Belong

by KsWritings



Series: Where You Belong [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Sam Winchester, Dominate/Submissive, F/F, F/M, Fifty Shades of Grey, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, SPN Imagines, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Series, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural imagine, professor winchester, sam winchester au, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester one shot, sam winchester one shots, sam winchester x original female character, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, spn fan fic, spn one shot, spn one shots, spn rp - Freeform, spn series - Freeform, supernatural fan fic, supernatural imagines, supernatural one shot, supernatural one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KsWritings/pseuds/KsWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Winchester has a dark and daring secret that's been itching to be released and hes finally found the perfect girl to release it on, but the problem is, she's one of his students, who also has no idea what being with him contains. Will she accept his dark invitation or will she ache to be his forever from  her seat in his history class?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                Walking toward World History 104 wasn’t what made you nervous, needing to pass with a GPA higher than 3.8 wasn’t what made you nervous. Being a virgin in college still didn’t make you nervous. No, what made you truly nervous, stood at the front of the classroom. 6’4”, shaggy brown hair, gorgeous hazel eyes, straight, smooth nose, with beautiful pink lips that rarely ever pulled back into a smile. His arms were toned from what you could see through the white button down shirt he wore under his suit jacket with a matching pair of black slacks to cover his long, stout legs.

                “You’re doing it again” your friend whispered from beside you with a smirk. You looked at her quickly as you stopped just short of the doorway. “Doing what exactly?” you whispered staring at her. She was beautiful, long blonde hair and bright green eyes, straight pearly white teeth that showed with her cocky grin whenever she got her way or was right and knew it. Olivia was the type of girl who ruled school in high school; she wore short, cute dresses with heels to school. You on the other hand wore just your simple outfits, jeans, leggings, sometimes a skirt. And just some plain t shirts with jackets over them, it wasn’t like you were wanted by anyone.

                “Your picturing _him_ again, aren’t you?” she smirked putting her hands on her hips. “Liv can we not do this now…were gonna be late…” Olivia rolled her eyes before letting you enter the class. Today was Friday which meant the professors could wear jeans. You bit your bottom lip as he stood with his back to the class as he wrote notes on the board. You couldn’t stop your eyes from wondering down to his jeans, how good his ass looked covered in tighter denim. You sighed walking up the stairs toward your seat beside Liv’s.

                “Miss Y/L/N” you heard him say, his voice sounded sweet and calm. Warm and deep, you weren’t sure if it was just you or if every time he spoke electricity flooded the air, causing the hairs on your neck to rise. You turned and face him. “Yes Mr. Winchester?” you asked quietly. He smiled at you “I want to speak with you after class about your paper.” You nodded and headed toward you seat, sitting down and quickly burying yourself in work.

                By the time it was time to go, you couldn’t write another word or read any more notes. Two hours every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday you were in World History 104, learning about all the different cultures in the world. You needed the class to graduate in the spring and so far, you’d done pretty well to keep your grades above a B. As everyone gathered their stuff and walked out, you stayed in your seat, slowly packing your bag. You enjoyed being the last class of Mr. Winchesters day; he always seemed so much more relaxed. You enjoyed staring at him as he read while you guys did exams. You were lucky you were passing this class at all with all the day dreaming you did. You stood putting your backpack on and started down the stairs. “Let’s talk in my office” he said smiling a little. You nodded and followed him.

                “Have a seat please Miss Y/L/N” he said as he shut the door behind you, you watched him walk around his desk and sit down, how his legs looked as they took the long strides. You swallowed nervously. “So, you’ve done excellent these past few months, but this paper concerned me.” He said as he looked through it. You stared at the way his brows furrowed in concentration, that soft brown hair falling over his forehead and into his eyes a little. You shifted in the seat and looked out the window.

‘ _Focus Y/N…he’s talking about a paper. Focus on….those strong hands, guiding down your buttoned shirt, popping each button as they move quickly trailing down your stomach, opening your shirt and pushing it softly off your shoulders. Then lightly letting his fingers trace down the strap and over the top of your bra cup. “Is this what you want” he whispered. “Yes” you whispered._

                “What?” he asked his brows pulled together in confusion. Shit, you had answered out loud. You cleared your throat. “Yes, I deserve a bad grade on the paper….because….I bullshitted the paper and blew it off……for a party” you said staring at him. If it weren’t for the fact that you’d never been to a party, and that you _always_ did your homework, you probably would have gotten away with it. “You and I both know that’s a lie. But your grade in my class is slipping, what’s distracting you?” he asked leaned forward lacing his fingers together on his desk as he stared at you. ‘ _Oh nothing but you sitting in front of the class everyday’_ you thought to yourself. “I don’t know…..” you said quietly looking down to pick at the skirt you had decided to wear today.

                Professor Winchester sat back and stared at you for a moment, your legs covered in black tights that you had paired with a dark green skirt made the cream colored button down stand out. You had thrown a dark sweater over the button down and in Sam’s opinion you couldn’t have looked better. Your hair was half pulled up and your bangs stopped at your eyebrows. Your skin was soft and porcelain looking as light faint freckles coated your nose and cheeks and your pink lips were smooth and light. Sam swallowed, licking his lips quickly. “You need this class to graduate don’t you?” he asked quietly.

                When you glanced back up at him, he was leaned back, his ankle resting on his other knee. His left arm resting on the arm rest of his chair while his index finger and thumb rested on the side of his face, his white button down was slightly wrinkled from a day’s wear and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, exposing his strong forearms. “Yes” you spoke quietly with a nod. Professor Winchester nodded. “Let’s work on bringing this grade up then, how about after class you and I will begin studying together?” he asked as you nodded without even thinking about it. “Sounds great” You said as you stood up. “I appreciate it Mr. Winchester, I’d do anything for an A” you said smiling. A look crossed his face before he looked down at his desk and turned grabbing something. “Read this and write a three page report, I want it by Monday” he said smirking.

                As you took the book, there was a card on top, “Text me or call if you have any questions…” he flashed a grin at you as you nodded and walked over holding the door open for you. “Have a great weekend Miss Y/L/N” you looked at him and nodded slightly. “Have a good weekend Mr. Winchester” You whispered looking up at him. He smirked as you left and shut the door after you had walked out and turned back to look at him. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you knew you had to get a good grade on this paper.

                But when you returned to your apartment, Liv stood there grinning. “It’s Friday and we’re going out!” you shook your head “I can’t, I’m failing World History, I have to read this book and write a three page report on it.” Liv sighed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. “Start it tomorrow!  Tonight let’s have some fun!” she whined as you sat on the couch and began reading. “Liv you don’t understand. He’s a great teacher and he’s really sweet. I don’t wanna disappoint him” you said as you grabbed the blanket and covered your lap. You flipped open the book and the title finally caught your eye. _‘Fifty Shades of Grey’_ your eyes widen and you suddenly blushed and closed the book. How had you now realized that before? You bit your lip and put it on the table and got up. “You know what, let’s go!!” you got up and grabbed your purse as Liv came bouncing out of her room grinning a huge grin. “PERFECT!!” she grinned and pulled you out the door blabbing about how much fun you were about to have.

_Two Hours Later_

                “IM GOING FOR ANOTHER ROUND!” you said laughing as you got up and stumbled to the bar. You slapped the bar to get the bartenders attention and grinned drunkenly at him. “I need 4 beers and another round of shots please” you slurred and laughed a little. “Miss Y/L/N?” you looked to your right at the deep voice that had just grabbed your attention. There sat the most attractive thing you could have ever seen.

“Mr. Winchester?”


	2. Where You Belong

                Mr. Winchester smirked at you before you could stop yourself you let your eyes travel from his amazingly dark hazel eyes, to his strong chin that stubble covered lightly. You sucked your bottom lip in between your teeth at the thought of that stubble scrapping against your jaw, or your thighs. You noted his tight white button down shirt with his dark blue tie loosened around his neck. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his forearms and the veins popping out of the tanned skin. You noticed how tight his black slacks were and let out a very audible sigh. “Damn….” You thought you whispered but actually said out loud. 

                “Everything okay Y/N?” Sam asked as you licked your lips quickly, before the bartender slammed your items on the bar and you instantly took another shot, slamming it down your throat, praying the burn would help cool you down. “You know, those sleeves rolled up like that turn me on” you smirked leaning closer to him; Sam seemed to hold an amused look on his face as he watched your flush face getting closer. “Wanna know a secret?” you said lowly once your face was inches from his. “What?” he asked in a softer tone now. You giggled biting your bottom lip. “I’ve had my eyes on you for a long time now…” You giggled as he smirked. “Really?” he muttered as you grinned at him. “Yes Mr. Winchester” You hiccupped before reaching for your drinks. “Well I gotta go….wait…” you set them back down before turning to him. “Why did you give me that book to read earlier? Fifty shades of Grey is about….sex” you giggled as another hiccup contained your voice. “World history isn’t about sex” you said laughing. Sam went to answer when you grabbed the drinks and turned away, walking carefully back to your table.

                Sam watched you from a distance for a while, so he wasn’t the only one day dreaming about the two of you. He paid for his drinks, satisfied with how the evening had gone only to notice you had disappeared. He quickly began scanning the room only to get a glimpse of you walking out the door. Carefully making his way through the crowd, he exited the bar, only to find you doubled over puking beside a car. “Y/N?” he called out carefully. “Don’t look at me” you groaned as his hand was suddenly on your back and his other hand pulled your hair out of your face. “Here” he quickly pulled a napkin from his pocket and let you wipe your mouth. “Thank you Mr. Winchester” you whispered staring up at him dizzily as your eyes kept trying to close. “Call me Sam” he said softly leaning you back against the car. “Why don’t I take you home so you can sleep this off?” he murmured with a soft chuckle as you nodded “you’re spinning” you whispered to him as his brows pulled together. “What?” You went to speak again when you sighed and your eyes shut your face colliding with a warm solid surface before you blacked out.

                You groaned rolling over letting your face bury in the soft pillows. The smell of musk, a woodsy, pine tree kind of smell, but it was mixed with something, a sweet, softer smell, what was it? It suddenly dawned on my throbbing head; _Vanilla and Cinnamon_ ; you smiled a little as your eyes opened. Though you weren’t smiling for long when you noticed the black pillow case your face was partially buried into. You sat up quickly, squeezing your eyes shut as you held your head. Bad choice of movement, you looked at the large but tidy room, everything had a place, and even the dirty clothes looked nice and neat. You turned noticing the large windows behind the bed when something caught your eye on the night stand. Orange juice and Advil; you were terrified at the blank mind that you got when you tried to think of last night. You took the Advil and the orange juice quickly before standing up. That’s when you noticed you weren’t wearing your clothes. In fact, the only thing you were wearing, was a long white button down shirt, turned your head and caught a whiff of the collar.  It was the same smell from the bed. You bit your lip and slowly exited the room in search of your clothes. ‘ _God, whose apartment is this! What the hell happened last night?! Alright Y/N, let’s just calm down and think this through…shit….I can’t remember!’_  You sighed as you turned a corner and there stood a toned, tan back, with shaggy brown hair, dark grey sweats on. He was cooking breakfast. You swallowed thickly when your gaze lowered to his sweat pant covered bottom. Your jaw dropped open and you quickly, but quietly made your way back down the hallway.

                ‘ _Oh shit…oh shit…oh fuck….no no no…..that couldn’t have been him….I’d recognize that ass anywhere though! Oh god!! Okay, calm down. Just find your clothes and let’s get the hell home so we can somehow drop his class and never face him again.’_ You searched all over his room; your clothes were nowhere to be found. You turned and jumped seeing him smirking in the doorway. “Morning” he was leaning against the side, his legs crossed at the ankles as his arms crossed his bare chest. You swallowed thickly and blushed some looking away. “Uh…good morning Mr. Winchester” you whispered casting your gaze down. You felt like you could die.

                “I told you, call me Sam” he said smiling as he nodded toward the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready” he noticed when you glanced at the bed before looking at him again. You pointed a little to the bed “Did….did we….I mean….I uh….did” you stumbled quickly over what you were trying to say. Sam let out a chuckle and shook his head “No, we didn’t. You passed out before telling me where you lived, so I brought you were, put you in one of my shirts since you puked all over yourself and put you to bed. Nothing happened.” He had his hand on the small of your back as he guided you to the island in his kitchen. Eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, coffee, pancakes all sat there along with some toast. You there staring at everything as he made his own cup of coffee.

                Taking a piece of toast, you began to slowly eat it. “Um….I don’t remember much from last night” you admitted taking a sip of the coffee. It warmed your throat and sent warmth throughout you, waking you up fully. Sam chuckled and nodded “I do…you should cut loose more often, you’re fun.”  He smirked slightly, amused with the blush that crept up your face. “I should be going, I don’t think your girlfriend would like it very much if she came home and found one of your students in nothing but your shirt” you admitted looking down. Sam shook his head his hazel eyes holding that amusement. “I don’t have a girlfriend Y/N”

                You weren’t exactly sure what to say; here you were, living one of your wildest dreams. “Oh….” You looked back at your plate, your bottom lip pulled between your teeth. Suddenly he sat beside you leaning over closely to you, his eyes drawn to your lip as you looked at him, your lips parting slightly, your breathing  short and shallow, “Y/N…Do I make you nervous?” he whispered close enough for you to feel his hot breath your cheek. You went to speak but your voice stuck in your throat. You could smell it so strongly now, that vanilla and cinnamon, that musky woods smell. It was him, he naturally smelt that good. Your bottom lip quivered lightly. “Yes…” you admitted barely above a whisper. “Very nervous…you……draw me in…” you whispered your eyes never leaving his.  He seemed to be inching closer, causing you to swallow thickly and nervously bite your lip.


	3. Where You Belong

               You woke up with a pounding headache, your eyes fluttered open as you noticed your bed was unmade and the pillow had been slept on. Weird, you never sleep on that side of the bed, it may have been an old childish fear but that side was always too close to the door for your comfort.   You sat up slowly, holding your head as you moved. When you stood, you had on one sock, your underwear, and an oversized sweatshirt. “New rule…no more drinking” you groaned and moved around the bed to head out of your room.

               Your door opened just before you could reach it though, and there he stood. “Mr.….Mr. Winchester?” you whispered staring at him, your eyes wide. He wore sweats that hung extremely low on his hips, his tight, toned, stomach and chest was tan and his hair….he had sex hair. You glanced back at the bed, your mind racing. Your eyes widening; you heard him chuckle and walk in sitting on the bed. “Before you ask, no we didn’t sleep together. You uh…you threw up all over me so my clothes are in your dryer and I had to shower. Your cheeks darkened and you looked down. “I’m so sorry” you whispered. 

               Realizing what you were wearing dawned on you, you pulled the sweatshirt down more and let out a soft laugh. “I’m gonna go change….” You whispered running out the door quickly, hearing Sam laugh behind you. As you left, he couldn’t help but let his eyes run down your back, taking in the black lace trimmed panties you had on. He licked his lips a dark look hooding his eyes. He cleared his throat and got up, after the long conversations you’d had with him last night, he had quite the surprise in store for you on Monday.

               “Hey! Liv! Uh….Can I shower in your shower? I have like 2 hours before class and I wanted to take a quick shower.” You said as she sat on the couch. “Is your shower broken?” she asked eyeing you. You shook your head “No….I just uh, your shower has more room than mine and….It has hotter water.” You nodded. She smirked nodding “Right well either one of two things is happening here….one, you either wanna use my shower for the….”amazing shower pressure” wink wink….which is gross and you should do that in your own shower, or two, most likely this one since you’re a virgin and even vibrators bother you, Mr. Winchester showered, naked, in your shower and you don’t wanna use the same shower for some odd reason.” She smirked crossing her arms.

               “That….is…..not true. Vibrators don’t bother me; I’ve just never used any of those things. That is beside the point. Can I use your shower or not?” you asked staring at her. “No, you cannot. You can use your shower and then go to Professor Winchester’s class. You begin studying with him today you know.” She smirked as you groaned and made your way into your bathroom.

               As you showered, you forced yourself to think of other things apart from visualizing his body in your shower. You groaned and got out, cleaning up to go to class. Your outfit was simple, just a pair of jeans with a plain t-shirt and an old flannel thrown over that. Your hair was straightened and your make up lightly done. You left for class, nervous for what the day held.

               When you walked in the room, you instantly regretted coming to class. Mr. Winchester stood at the chalk board writing notes on it quickly. You looked him up and down, twice for good measure, his black slacks were tight and his sleeves were rolled up, exposing those forearms that you could stare at all day long. You breathed out and made your way to your seat. You could have just died when he turned and scanned the room some, his eyes landing on you for a moment before they continued on. “Good afternoon class, I assure that everyone had an eventful weekend?” he asked a smirk on his face as the kids cheered a little. His eyes found yours and you quickly bowed your head. “Pop quiz! This is going to take up most of our time today, once you’re finished. There are copies of the new seating chart on my desk. Grab one when you turn in your quiz and quietly sit in your seats. Any questions?” he asked, his hand holding a large stack of papers.

               You cursed under your breath at not being able to study the chapter at all this weekend, you knew you were about to fail this test. ‘Great, just freaking great.’ A paper lay on your desk as you looked up at him. He gave a very subtle wink in your direction and kept moving. You bit your lip and looked down at the test on your desk. “Now, remember no cheating and this is going to count for 15% of your grade. Begin” he sat back down at his desk as the room quietly worked, watching you. He watched you furrow your brows and bit you lip trying to remember the right answers.

               You however were having the worst luck. This quiz was hard and you knew you were going to fail. You sighed looking up to see him staring at you, a small smirk on his face, his arms crossed and his forearms were enough to make you forget what room you were even in. you quickly looked back down at the quiz, picking the answers trying not to think about him. His hair was a little messy from running his hands through his hair. You wondered if it was soft, you could see it was. You glanced up again to see him still looking at you, the veins showing through his arms made heat spread from your cheeks to places it shouldn’t have been while in class.

               Finally you were finished and walked down the stairs, up to his desk and laid it down. “How was your weekend Miss Y/L/N?” he whispered leaning forward on his desk. You swallowed nervously and stared at him. “Uh, fine…..” you whispered looking down. He picked up a seating chart and handed it to you. “Here you go” He whispered, smiling at you. You blushed and took it with a quiet ‘thank you’ before heading back to your seat. Which you soon learned wasn’t your seat anymore but Liv’s. Your seat was…directly in front of his desk?!  ‘What! I can’t sit there! Then I’ll never pass this class!’

               You packed your stuff and headed for the door. “Miss Y/L/N? Remember….we were supposed to study together today” Sam called a smirk hidden in his voice. He knew you were trying to avoid him after what happened over those few days. “Right….sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I forgot” You whispered turning and following him into his office.

               “Mr. Winchester, on Wednesday after class, could I speak with you about a paper of mine?” her preppy voice rang through your ear. You turned in your chair and looked at her. She was slim, long auburn hair, pretty honey brown eyes. Her make up done flawlessly, Roslyn was a girl no one messed with. When she set her sights on something she got it. “Uh how about you come in before class? I have a meeting after.” He gave her a tight smile and nodded as she gave him a smile and left, letting the door slam shut.

               After a moment Sam looked at you, you were currently looking around his office trying to avoid making eye contact. “So, tell me Y/N, do you have that report ready for me?” he asked as he stood to put books back on the book shelf. “oh uh…yes” you said quietly digging it out as he made his way back around the desk and taking the paper out of your hands. “I uh, It was weird to write a history report on fifty shades of grey” you admitted as he smirked some before sitting and giving you a sexy glaze. “That’s not exactly the message I wanted you to get from it”


	4. Where You Belong

                Studying with Professor Sam Winchester was like staring at a Greek God who knew he was sexy and liked to flaunt it. But it also wasn’t as bad as you feared; you had made four new outlines and had almost 5 pages of new notes. You were so wrapped up in the reading, you hadn’t realized the time, or the fact that Sam wasn’t reading at all. He was simply watching you. You heard him say your name, snapping you back to reality. You smiled shyly at him, “Sorry….what were you saying?” you asked marking your page before closing the book and looking back at him. Sam gave you a small smile “My office hours ended an hour ago-.” you gasped a little. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry” you quickly began to pack your bag when he chuckled. “I was wondering if you wanted to continue studying back at my place, I have some great history books that go more in depth of what we’re going over here” he said as you tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

                You couldn’t help but smile, and look down “I don’t really want to intrude on your evening” you said quietly standing and putting your bag on your shoulder. Sam stood and shook his head, his hands sliding into his pockets. “It’s not a problem, I was going to grab some dinner and head home…why don’t you join me?” he asked staring at you with those hazel eyes that held secrets in them. You swallowed nervously, you didn’t know if you could trust yourself to not jump his bones the second you walked through his front door. But you had to give it a shot, plus you were only going to be studying; nothing else…right?

                You finally smiled and nodded “Sure, sounds great” you said as he grinned and wrote his address down on a piece of paper handing it to you. “Perfect, Ill grab us some food on the way to my place, the backdoor is unlocked if you want to wait inside instead of sitting in your car” ” he said smiling down at you. You smiled and nodded “Alright, I’ll see you in a little bit then” you said as he grabbed his jacket and brief case putting his work inside. You were surprised to find him holding the door open for you motioning for you to go first.

                You made small chit chat about the wars over the years that you were covering in class as you walked down the hallway. As you exited the building the crisp air hit your face causing a shiver to run down your spine. “How do you feel about hamburgers and fries with a side salad?” he asked as you stopped on the side walk. “Sounds delicious” you smiled and pulled some cash out of your pocket. “Here” you said as he shook his head smiling gently pushing your hand back into your abdomen. “No, keep it, dinners on me tonight” he said smiling a charming, dimple showing smile which in turn made you blush.

                “Well, thank you, I’ll have to repay you for dinner somehow” you said smiling up at him. He chuckled and looked at you again, a gleam in his eyes held your interest as you both stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, inching slightly closer. There it was Cinnamon and Vanilla. He smelt amazing. You weren’t aware of how close you both had gotten until a sound coming from the building startled you both, causing you to jump back. “I’ll see you at your place Professor Winchester” you forced out, your cheeks burning in the crisp, chilling night air.

                You turned and headed for your car, embarrassed for what happened. You already wanted to curl up and hide away from him. “Y/N!” he called out behind you. You turned to look at him, seeing him standing there in a long coat; his hair pushed back, a firm grip on his briefcase. ‘ _I know a place or two he could grip me like that….’_ you thought as you nodded. “Yes?” he smirked. “I told you…call me Sam” he said before giving you a presumptuous grin as he turned walking toward his car. “See you soon Y/N” he called over his shoulder as you stood there flustered by how sexy he could be just by saying a few words.

                You practically yelled at yourself to calm down the entire way to his house. “What the hell is wrong with you? Jesus, pull your head out of your ass and focus!” you muttered to yourself. “What the hell am I doing….why do I keep talking to myself?” you groaned as you parked in front of the extremely nice house. “Maybe because I can’t get my head straight….ugh!” you took a couple deep breathes before getting out, grabbing your bag and walking around the large house to the back door. To your surprise it was unlocked. You stopped yourself as you turned the knob, were you really going to do this? What were you going to do, just sit on his couch, watch TV and raid his fridge?

                But here you were standing in his kitchen…his nice, neat, clean kitchen. You smiled at how his house smelt like him. You walked out of the kitchen and into a dining room. A nice dark oak wood dining room table sat in the middle, clutter free. The walls were a warm tan color that made you feel at home as you made your way toward the living room. There, you set your bag on the couch and looked around. His living room was a Maroon color, two tan couches and a dark oak coffee table sat in front of them. You noticed how clean everything was, very organized. You smiled, as you spotted some pictures.

                Walking closer you couldn’t help but let a smile take over your features. The first photo you saw was one of Sam with his arm around a man’s shoulders, who you presumed was Dean, given the resemblance between the two of them. Beers rested in their other hands as the flash lit up their faces. The frame beside that caught your attention next. It was a picture of an older man standing behind a beautiful blonde woman, his arms wrapped around her waist as they grinned at the camera. You could instantly recognize them as Sam’s parents. He had gotten his father’s nose, hair and height, but his beautiful eyes he got from his mother. You looked at both of their smiles, but finally realized, Sam just had a smile all his own. The photograph that fell next in line made you giggle out loud as you studied it; Sam and Dean standing there in goofy Christmas sweaters hugging their mom as she laughed along with them.

                “That’s my favorite picture you know” a voice startled you, causing you to let out a loud gasp and jump, turning to see Sam standing there leaning against the door way. He’d been so quiet when he got home that he’d been able to set the food on the counter in the kitchen and came to find you. Your face turned a bright crimson red as you grinned looking down, trying to calm your breathing. “You’re house is beautiful” You said smiling some as you walked toward him.

                Sam smiled and nodded as he thanked you, he could have stood there and watched you all day long. Your hair up in a ponytail, your jeans hugged you just right and your Y/F/C plaid making your Y/E/C pop. He looked down at you and held his hand out toward the dining room. “Shall we eat?” he asked as you nodded as his hand found your lower back leading you toward the dining room. You chewed your lip as you felt his hand, just barely resting against your back, your heart beat quickening. “So I got us, a hamburger, fries and a salad…is that okay?” he asked looking at you with a small smile, just barely allowing his dimples to show. You grinned and nodded “Perfect, I love salads” you said as you sat down putting the napkin neatly on your lap. Sam watched you from his seat, as you mixed your salad up with the dressing and put some ketchup on your burger then you put a small amount on the lid of your Styrofoam box for your fries.

                Sam smiled and fixed his food up; “Alright, so I wanted to ask you something” he said as you took a bite of food. You nodded and chewed your food, swallowing it before answering. “What’s up?”  You asked as he stared at you. “Why are you so interested in history?” you stared at him for a minute, your mind briefly shutting down. _‘See, totally not interested…this…..I way over thought this’_ you thought to yourself as you shrugged. “Generations of my family have been in wars, and I also always found ancient history to be astonishing.” You admitted as you took a sip of the cold beer he put in front of you.

                Sam let out a soft chuckle “Me too…I like all the lore that comes with it, what wars were your families in?” You grinned and laughed softly with him nodding in agreement. “I think the lore is the most interesting part of it.” You began to tell him the stories of how your great great grandfather on your father’s side was in World War I and some of the tales you had heard as a child from the old man before he passed when you were 10. You told him how your great grandfather on your father’s side was in World War II, then your grandfather was in the Korean War and how your father was in the Persian Gulf War.

                “And also on my mother’s side, my great great grandfather was in World War II and actually was in the same unit as my Great grandfather on my father’s side. My great grandfather on my mother’s side fought in the Korean War and grandfather fought in the Vietnam War, actually my grandmother was a nurse during the Persian Gulf War and she ended up introducing my mother and father. My father is now a Colonel in the Army and my mother is a nurse…its weird how they take after their parents and I didn’t take after mine” you said laughing as Sam chuckled, the food was long gone and the conversations were just beginning. “I’ve probably talked your ear off, I’m sorry” you blushed as you noticed him, leaned back in his chair, his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up and an arm resting on the back of the chair, bent at the elbow and leaning his head on his hand. His beer in the other hand was practically gone.

                “No, I like hearing your stories, their interesting. My father was a mechanic and my mother was a stay at home mom until our grandfather passed away and she took over the family business, running the books and all that. He was a big time antiques dealer, anything from art to guns. So when he passed and left my mom and dad everything, my father got to retire and he began helping my mom with the shop. So I didn’t exactly follow in my parents footsteps either” he admitted with a chuckle as you giggled, taking another swig of your beer. “So, I’m curious, do you have any siblings?” he asked looking at you as you shook your head “No, unfortunately. I always wanted a brother or sister though…what’s it like having a brother?” you asked as he stood up collecting the trash and smirked. “It’s not as great as you’d think” you let out a soft laugh. “Why don’t I help you with this?” you offered standing as he moved his hands out of reach of yours. “Nope, I’m going to grab us two more beers and I’ll meet you in the living room. It’s my turn to tell you how “amazing” it is to have a big brother” he said as he went into the kitchen and you grinned watching him go. You entered the living room as you moved toward the couch, something caught your eye. Your bag, with your _school books_ in it. You shook your head moving the bag to the ground. You knew getting close to him was a bad idea, after all he was your teacher but…you couldn’t help it. He was so appealing, not just to the eye but he was so inquisitive, charming, and smart. But he was sweet as well. You pictured the two of you doing various things, star gazing as he would point out and tell you about different constellations, going to the movies only to not watch the movie at all. You groaned internally. You just could not let yourself fall for your Professor.

                Sam however had different plans, he couldn’t wait to talk to you more, he loved listening to you talk about different things.  The way your eyes lit up as you told stories, how you chewed on your lip, the passion in your eyes and voice. He felt himself grin and looked at the ground as he headed back to the living room. It didn’t matter to him that you were his student…he was falling for you. When Sam came back into the living room he couldn’t help but grin as you looked at him with a smile. “So, where were we?” he asked as he popped the tops off your beer and his then handed you yours. “Ah, thank you Sam…you were just about to tell me how “amazing” it is to have a big brother” you said taking a swig of your beer.

                 Sam licked his lips quickly, his tongue darting out over his bottom lip as he watched your lips wrap around the bottle as you drank from it. He cleared his throat, taking a larger drink than yours and began to tell you about Dean and his childhood, from how protective Dean would be during school, to how he would torment Sam and make fun of him. You couldn’t help but laugh harder with each passing story and how funny they were. Soon you found yourselves, turned sitting cross legged and playing thumb war. His hand was soft, but it still had that rough feeling to it, like he could protect you from anything, but it would leave a burning sensation behind when he touched you. “Okay! Wear Women’s underwear or, wear a sports bra for a day?” you asked trying and still failing to pin his thumb down. Sam laughed and shook his head. “Uh, probably the underwear, that away no one could tell and also if it ripped then I could just go commando” he said nonchalantly.

                 Your mouth fell open and your thumb froze and he pinned it down with a laugh “aha! What’s that now? 6-2? Is that right?” he asked with a smug smirk and a raised eyebrow. You laughed and shook your head, still laughing some. “What? What’s so funny?” he asked as you took another swig from your beer. You’d lost count at the amount you had had but at this point you didn’t care. “I just….I never pictured you as the type to be comfortable walking around commando” you admitted before a slight blush crept up your neck and onto your cheeks. “Not that I’ve thought about you in your underwear” you said realizing what you said you looked down your cheeks the same color as the blood pumping beneath them. “You’ve thought about me in my underwear Y/N?” Sam asked in a playful tone as you hid in your face in your hands, your mouth turned up in a grin as you tried to hide it.

                   Suddenly two hands wrapped around your wrists and pulled your hands away, causing you to look up and straight into Sam’s eyes, who was much closer now, you breathing became slightly labored as your heart pumped a tad faster. “Do you find me attractive Y/N?” he breathed out as swallowed thickly. Your eyes flickered from his to his lips, yours parting slightly, as he hovered over you. “yes” you breathed out, “I notice when you stare at me, or how your eyes travel down my body and back up quickly, then you look away.” He said lowly as he inched closer. “Sam….I….” you breathed out, your hands resting on his biceps, as his held himself up on the couch that your back had come into contact with. Sam noticed the hesitation in your eyes and began to pull back. “What’s wrong? You don’t-.” he felt your hands tighten on his arms. “I….this isn’t really a good idea…..you could lose your job” you whispered.

                   Sam shook his head leaning down and pressing warm soft lips to yours, molding them perfectly together as your hands moved up his arms, up his shoulders and into his hair, tugging gently causing a deep growl to emerge from his chest, vibrating into yours. You gasped and Sam took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, fighting for dominance with yours. You moaned when his hand pushed up your side, his hand grazed your clothed breast as he made his way to cup the back of your neck. You pressed yourself up into him, letting him wrap his other arm around your waist.

                  When you finally broke for air, you stared up at him and admired just how sexy he truly was, his roughed up hair, swollen pink lips, panting as he breathed. You bit your lip, smiling as the early morning sun shined acrossed his face, lighting up his hazel eyes as he stared at you. You stared at him, a grin breaking out on your face. “Kiss me again” you whispered pulling him back down giggling as you wrapped your arms around his neck.


	5. Where You Belong

       A month passed filled with hot and heavy make out sessions, rewards whenever you got quizzes right. You were currently in the backseat of Sam’s charger, straddling him. His hands were all over your chest, as your shirt lay beside you two on the seat. You grinned against his mouth, all teeth, tongue and heavy breathing; this was how you spent most of your nights anymore. Hidden in some dark corner of a parking lot or on some back road, or at his place, groping each other like horny teenagers until one of you put an end to it for the night; but this was the first time any clothing had come off. You felt him unbuckle your shorts and you pulled back biting your lip.

       “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” he asked sitting up. You quickly shook your head with a smile “No, you were doing great!” _oh yeah, that’s exactly what to say. ‘You were doing great! Keep up the hard on!’_ you bit your lip and slid off his lap grabbing your shirt. “I need to tell you something…”you said looking away. Okay, it’s not that you were ashamed of being a virgin, but usually when a guy found out he did one of two things. Either laughed and quit talking to you or he tried to force himself on you to ‘take care of the problem’ you felt Sam shift and looked straight at you. “What’s the matter?” he asked pulling his brows together.

       You looked at him before looking down and mumbling something. “What?” he asked leaning forward. “imavirgin” you said a little louder but still mumbling. “Huh?” Sam looked confused at you. “Whatever you’re trying to say, just say it. It’ll be fine I promise” he smiled. You looked at him and sighed “I’m a virgin” you said staring up at him. Sam opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. “Wow…I never realized…..wow” he said looking away. You grabbed your shirt and put it on quickly. “If you’re going to laugh then do it already.” You said staring at him. Sam looked at you, and something changed. His eyes were darker; he seemed more tensed, more focused on you. “I’m not going to laugh, but I’m not going to force you into doing anything you’re uncomfortable with either….come on...there’s something I want to show you at my place.” He said getting out and getting in the front. You climbed over the seat and sat beside him as he took off. He reached down and interlaced your fingers with his, and for some reason, you’d never felt as good as you did in that moment.

       You followed him inside and through his house; you’d never been upstairs so this was new to you. He stopped next to a door and smiled at you. “This is my room….” He opened the door and you looked inside, not noticing anything out of place really, until you spotted another door. “What’s behind that door?” you’d seen his closet, because the door was still slid open from the morning. Sam looked at you. “There are a few things you don’t know about Miss Y/L/N” he suddenly smirked at you. But there was no creepiness to it. It was that ‘I’m going to tear your clothing off and take you caveman style’ smirk. He was still noticeably turned on from your make out session and you couldn’t help but wonder what he had in store for you. “First of all, when we step behind that door, you do not call me Sam, I’m Sir to you.” He said stepping closer. You swallowed as he gripped your hips, pulling you flesh against him. “I’m not good with slow and passionate….I like rough, tense, total control.” He whispered kissing you deeply. You moaned against him, his mouth traveled down your jawline and to your neck, biting your sweet spot. You gasped out your fingers running through his hair.

       Sam led you into the other room; as you stared at it, your eyes widened slightly as your mouth opened some. “oh my god…” there you was one you’d never seen before. The walls were a beautiful white with black leather couches; the bed was black along with more of the decoration, what little there was. A huge black leather chair sat off in the left corner from the door, and across from it, was two silver poles that went from the floor to the ceiling. And connected to them were four silver chains. Whips, chains, and all sorts of other things lined the walls. You slowly walked over and felt the leather of an item. “That’s a flogger” he said walking up beside you. You didn’t know how to respond, so you looked at him. “What….” You looked around. “Do you…….” Your cheeks went a tint of crimson and you looked down. “I’m a dominant” he said looking down at you. You swallowed nervously and nodded “I see…”you whispered looking back around again. Sam clears his throat “I get the sense this freaks you out…” you looked at him and bit your lip. “No…No…I just….” You shook your head a little. “I don’t know how I feel…” you admitted looking at him.

       Sam nodded shoving his hands in his pockets before smiling some. “I should I get you home, you have tests tomorrow and you need to study.” You didn’t want to fight with Sam on his secret but you also didn’t know if you could go through with being chained up and whipped either. You looked up at him before placing a soft gentle kiss on his cheek. “I’ll do some researches…..get a better understanding of what my boyfriend likes.” You whispered in his ear. You felt his arms snake around your waist and squeeze you to him. “You better behave” he whispered in your ear causing you to bite your lip and blush. “I will… _sir.”_

       What had felt like a year later, you were finally done with your exams and headed toward your favorite class of the day; just as you entered the hallway to head toward Sam’s room; a hand caught your arm. “Hey.” You turned to see Roslyn giving you a dirty look. “How’d you do it?” she asked raising an eyebrow. “Do what?” you asked looking confused at her. She smirked and held up a picture on her phone. The picture was of you and Mr. Winchester in the back of his car, your top was off and his head was buried in your cleavage. Your face turned blood red and you looked down. “So, how did you, little miss Virgin Mary get the hottest teacher in this school to sleep with you?” She asked smirking. “Because I’m warning you; if you don’t back off him I _will_ send these pictures to the Dean and get him fired and Ill pin it all on you. Professor Winchester is _mine_ stay away from him.” She threatened glaring down at you before walking to class swaying her hips from side to side. You looked down, the tears filling your eyes as you turned and skipped out on class, going back to your apartment, now Sam would really believe he freaked you out.


End file.
